Season 42 (2011-2012)
and Carmelo Anthony.]] with Rosita and Elmo.]] ."]] with The King and Queen of Diamonds.]] Sesame Street's 42nd season began production on February 8, 2011Evans, Annie. Sesame Family Robinson. Back to the Studio!. March 21, 2011. and wrapped May 20, 2011, with other inserts were taped following. Episodes are expected to premiere in Spetember 2011. Half the street stories for season 43 were shot during this time as well.Stephanie D'Abruzzo official site Grover will appear in a segment with Amar'e Stoudemire and Carmelo Anthony of the NY Knicks.@amareisreal on Twitter, @amareisreal on Twitter, @sesamestreet on Twitter Other celebrities appearing in the 42nd season include: Craig Ferguson@craigyferg on Twitter, Jesse Tyler Ferguson@jessetyler on Twitter, Sofia Vergara"Modern Family" Actress Sofia Vergara Visits Sesame Street, and Joel McHale@joelmchale on Twitter. Between seasons 42 and 43, there will be two guests from ''The Daily Show . Broadway-star Sutton Foster appears in a new song, "Lever Lover." Tau Bennett, child puppeteer, filmed a segment with Elmo for the season. OK Go filmed an insert, performing a song about mixing colors.OK Go and the Muppets: Best Callabo Ever? New segments of Super Grover 2.0 will premiere during the season@welcomemattv on Twitter. New "tune-in" segments featuring Murray Monster and Ovejita will debut this seasonhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fEL9Azxb3M. One episode this season, written by Annie Evans, is titled "BubbleFest" and stars Telly, Abby and Elmo.Evans, Annie. Sesame Family Robinson. Back to the Studio!. March 21, 2011. Ernie and Bert are featured in an episode in which they search for a place to spend the night when their apartment becomes flooded. At one point, they stay at Gordon and Susan's and some sheep dance into the scene.Tough Pigs: Live from Sesame Street, Part 1: Childhood Icons and Dancing Sheep Another features Rosita teaching Latino culture. Among the spoofs this season are "Heaviest Catch" (parody of the TV show ''Deadliest Catch), "Ate My Red Two" (spoof of Elvis Costello's "(The Angles Wanna Wear My) Red Shoes"), "Measure, Yeah Measure" (parody of Justin Bieber's "Never Say Never") and "G" (parody of the TV show Glee). Episodes 44 Episodes (4257-4300) *Episode 4257 -- Failure to Launch *Episode 4258 -- Rocco's Boat *Episode 4259 -- The Bubblefest *Episode 4260 -- Observe, Record, Annoy *Episode 4261 -- The Shape-O-Bots *Episode 4262 -- The Latinization of Marco *Episode 4263 -- Humpty Dumpty's Big Break *Episode 4264 -- Goodbye Pacifier *Episode 4265 -- The Good Birds Club *Episode 4266 -- The Big Bad Wolf Huffs and Puffs Slimey *Episode 4267 -- Baby Bear's New Doll *Episode 4268 -- Elmo and the Butterfly *Episode 4269 -- Siblings *Episode 4270 -- Letter "R" Mystery *Episode 4271 -- Cast Iron Cooks *Episode 4272 -- Getting Centered *Episode 4273 -- A Prince of a Frog *Episode 4274 -- Elmozilla *Episode 4275 -- Super Maria *Episode 4276 -- The Flood *Episode 4277 -- Falling Leaves *Episode 4278 -- That's All Our Senses Club *Episode 4279 -- What's In Big Bird's Nest *Episode 4280 -- Rhyming Block *Episode 4281 -- Furry Potter *Episode 4282 -- Elmo Wants to Have a Ball *Episode 4283 -- The Cowmonster Pair (repeat) *Episode 4284 -- Abby's Tricycle (repeat) *Episode 4285 -- Mary Mary Quite Contrary makes a garden (repeat) *Episode 4286 -- Abby turns Chris and Baby Bear into bees (repeat) *Episode 4287 -- The Rainbow Show (repeat) *Episode 4288 -- Stinky's Annual Birthday Flower (repeat) *Episode 4289 -- Wild Nature Survivor Guy visits Sesame Street (repeat) *Episode 4290 -- Tribute to Number Seven (repeat) *Episode 4291 -- The Prince and the Penguin (repeat) *Episode 4292 -- Abby gets the Sparkle Speckle Fairy Freckles (repeat) *Episode 4293 -- Chris and Elmo go camping (repeat) *Episode 4294 -- Amphibian Show (repeat) *Episode 4295 -- Big Bird considers moving (repeat) *Episode 4297 -- Jack's big jump (repeat) Guest starsSesame Workshop Press Release Sources External links *Season 42 Press Kit